Whispers To Yourself
by likewise4me
Summary: Granger... he said Draco Xavier Malfoy, don't you dare, don't you dare do this to me! I cried back at him, there was no way Oneshot DMHG


**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

**Whispers to Yourself**

"Granger…"

"Draco Xavier Malfoy, don't you dare. Don't you dare do this to me." I grabbed his shoulders and kissed him. I backed his knees on the arm of the couch causing him to fall down long ways with me right on top of him. I kissed him. I was searching. I was searching for reassurance. I needed it. He needed it. We needed to believe in it. There was hope. He was mine and I was his.

That's how it works when you're in love. You lean on each other and stand. I felt his hot lips pressuring mine hard and fast. He held my body tight against his form. His hands wrapped around my waist. They were running up and down my back and through my mop of hair that I hadn't even attempted tame.

Suddenly he stopped. He froze blank. No, not now.

"Granger, we…"

"Stop it." I slid my hands behind him and silenced him with my feverent kisses. He wasn't about to do it. He couldn't have. He was my hope, my faith, my life. He wasn't about to do it. He wouldn't do that to me. He broke away from me.

"I have to…"

"NO! No, you don't!" He was trying to slither out from under me. I tugged him back down and ran my hands through his perfect hair. His eyes shut and he gave up struggling against me. Those silver eyes were stars in my night. They were light, my light and if he left I would be lost in the dark, so very lost. His hands were resting under my shirt, just resting on my skin. I bit at his neck. My lips formed a sloppy trail on his shoulders. My face was nuzzled near his collar bone where I incessantly sucked his skin. He couldn't do this to me.

"I can't…"

"Yes, Draco you can. You always can. You always could." My eyes were brimming with red hot tears. Salty drops of water burned my cheeks as they dropped on to his chest. He watched me cry. He didn't wipe away the tears; he just watched them roll down my face.

"We can't…"

"DON'T!"

"LET ME SPEAK!" He growled. His voice was hard and edged like a blade, but I couldn't turn away from its sweet poison.

"I have to leave."

"No." I simply rejected him that option. It always worked before. He wouldn't ever do anything I opposed of this strongly. He cared. He cared about me. I know he did...does.

"Hermione listen to me." He pleaded firmly in that same low growl. I had no choice but to hear him out. I couldn't bear to refuse him. I just couldn't. "I have to go. There is nothing to do but let me."

"NO! YOU CAN'T GO! YOU CAN'T GIVE UP ON US! Please don't leave me here." I begged. My fingers traced his face. His soft skin was like smooth satin under my fingers, his cheeks slightly pink from my heat. These things were all magic, my magic. The only thing that led me through was him.

"Let me go, Hermione." He shouted as my tears flooded everything.

"Take me with you then!" I wailed through wet sobs. His eyes closed.

"I can't put you in that danger!"

"What if I told you it doesn't matter?" I cried desperately.

"I wouldn't believe you."

"I am already always in danger! I'm friends with Harry Potter; the one Voldemort wants to kill!" He was slipping right through my fingers like he was olive oil cupped in a chef's hands. He was running from me.

"_I_ can't put you in that kind of danger." He repeated.

"I promise I will lock myself away! I won't ever see the sun again. I'll live in a cave!" I heaved in a great and rigid sob. "I'll do anything! Just take me with you. I love you!" He closed his eyes and left them shut. He remained that way for what seemed like eternity but only was a minute.

"Don't you see Granger, I can't do this anymore! I DON'T WANT YOU! I DON'T LOVE YOU!" In that moment I forgot everything. I forgot how to breathe, I forgot my name, I just forgot, and I didn't care.

"You…don't…want…me?" I said in a faint voice. Pain snaked its way through me and a spear drove itself into my chest. Draco pushed a sword through my heart.

"No." With that he pushed me off and made his way for the portrait hole. "I am now your past Hermione Granger, forget about me." The door clicked shut.

"But I still need you," I whispered to no one but myself.

**Draco**

I hurriedly closed the portrait. The tears I had been holding back so long had now broken free and I didn't even want to stop it. I didn't care. The world didn't exist. I sobbed heavily as I trekked my way to the ending of my life. The only life I ever cared about anyway. Mine here with Hermione was short lived and over. She now believed I didn't love her and she would be ok given time. I just didn't know if I ever would be. How could she believe me so easily? Our love was stronger than that was it not? I wouldn't give up on it. We could find away.

No, we couldn't. She would have an after. This was for our own good. It was dangerous, too dangerous. A hole opened in my chest causing me to double over and begin gasping for breath. She was gone, we were gone. I would be dead soon and she would spit upon my grave. She had the right to, but I still loved her.

I LOVE HERMIONE ANGELA GRANGER! I will always love her. There was no stopping it. If she was safe, all was good. Now all would be good. My angel would be safe.

"I will find a way, my Angel. I won't give up." I whispered to no one but myself.

**Hermione**

He didn't love me. He didn't care. It was over. My heart had been stabbed and my chest had a hole dug into it. He couldn't have left me. He didn't leave me! He loves me!

**OOOO**

"I love you, Angel."

"Do you?"

"You could never imagine how much."

**OOOO**

It was all a lie. I loved him. I loved…love a liar. I was lost in a haze. A gaping wound punctured in my heart and bled despair all over me. Broken promises and agony thickened the air. I trudged my way to my room with heavy steps. Energy and purpose were lost in me. There it sat, where it always was. It gleamed in a ray of moonlight casting upon it. Draco had given it to me. It was for protection, he said. I had never needed it. I had cast it in the only drawer that had a lock. The key always rested around wrist on a simple silver charm bracelet. I had unlocked it already incase the worst should have happened tonight, and it did. He had left me. He had left me alone in nonexistence.

"I am using it for protection Draco. I am protecting myself from a terrible life." I whispered to no one but myself. One last thing to do before I would be gone, before I would be at peace, I picked up a quill and a piece of parchment.

_I take my life, for that of a lost love, a burden to bountiful to carry. _

_Hermione Angela_

Tears were splattering on the parchment but I had turned my head away to avoid blurring the ink of my last words. My hands shook as I finished.

_Malfoy_

Ready and willing, I picked up the knife and raised it to my heart.

"Draco," I whispered to no one but myself. I fell to the floor lifeless with heart bleeding despair.


End file.
